Artemis's encounter
by Mike Schelt
Summary: This is a story about the kiddnapping of Artemis, while going behind bulters back, to try and save him
1. Default Chapter

"Artemis's encounter"  
By: Mike Schelt  
  
Chap 1  
  
"How much do you want?", asked Artemis. "Fifty thousand",responded a mans voice, harden and cold frome countless years of seeing bloodshead. "You said twenty-five last time we meet", "The stakes are higher now, so the price must go up as well." "Fine", Artemis said as he removed his check book from the sports jacket he was wearing, "Twenty five now" he said ripping the out the check, "and twenty five when the job is done", finished the shadowy figure.  
After handing over the money Artemis took his leave. He would first swing by the office on his way home and finish up some things, he had told Butler. But for Artemis the office could be anywhere. He was a child of twelve, with a vocabulay that could match that of a collage english professor. He was about one hunded and ten pounds with five of them comming from the bullett proof vest he was wearing. With an excese of money which he had aquired in various and mostly illegal ways he had been able to hold on to the family mansion, Artemis had almost lost it last year when he managed to trick the faries out of a sizable amount of their gold.  
About a hundred feet from the car he heard the gun go off, it had a sliencer on it, but to Artemis it was as loud as a bomb, after hearing Bulter fire his wepon so many times before. He felt the bullett clip the right side of his head, everything went black. Artemis knew how far he was from the car and made a mad dash to it. He heard the gun fire a second time, this time however he was lucky as the slug flew not an inch above his left shoulder. As he flung himself inside the auotmobile he yelled at the driver to step on it, unfourtunaly the driver had been forever slienced by the bullett that had missed Artemis, and was of no help. He felt around for the other door as he heard the foot steps comming closer. He knew that the man that had fired the wepon was an exlent shot, because he done excatly what Artemis would've expected Bulter to do, cripple the target, and shut of the escape route. If the man had wanted to kill him he could have easily done it with a single shot but this way he could get a ransome along with a kill. Artemis found the handle of the other door and slung it open and quickly jumped out. He felt his way long a wall until he found a door, he tried the handle but his luck was running out, it was locked. He kept on feeling against the wall, all the time the foot steps drawing nearer. He felt an opening, an ally maybe, and he ducked into it.  
  
Reviews are very much welcomed, I'm counting one you to help me finish this story, thanks, ~mike 


	2. Sparks of hope

Chap 2-a spark of hope  
  
Artemis had no idea where he was going, all he knew was that he had to get away from the man with the gun. His hands reashed out and felt a solid wall, he had come to a dead end, he wasnt too worried, he knew what was going to happen, he would first be placed in a cell, and held there until Bulter had pull enough money from Artemis's swiss accounts, enough to pay the ransom. That was of course after Bulter had done everything in his power to rescus Artemis. Bulter would stake out the target for a few weeks, until he was satified that he knew everything that the target did in his routine. Then would come the planning stages, First he would consatrate on the place he would make his move and then the time, then how would he do it, he always did like snippering, but hand to hand also worked in his advantage. Artemis thoughh about all of this as he heard the foot stepe draw nearer and and nearer, then all of a sunned they stoped. Artemis who had been blinded by the first shot, stuck his hands out feeling around for something, he tried feeling his way back along the path he had taken before, but a sharp blow to the base of his temple and Artemis was out cold.  
He awoke what he though was only a few moments later he a woke, it could've been hours or days later, but with the splitting headack that Artemis had, he could'nt have told one from the other. Still blinded Artemis half heartedly tried to find out where he was, "hold still mudboy" Holly said as she pushed him back down on the cold hard floor. "How can I do a proper healing with you moving around like that?" Artemis had seen fariy healing meathods before and he knew all to well that he should do as she said. Holly placed her fingers upon Artemis's face, and breathed the word heal, He could feel the blue sparks run over his face and down his entaire body before heading to the right side of his head where the bullett had hit him, it was if they were seeing if anythng else needed to be fixed before they headed off into the real trouble spots. Holly stoped and Artemis held his eyes closed for a while after words, the pain was almost unbearable, after a little bit he opened his eyes, the edges were a bit blury but it was an inprovment to not being able to see at all. He looked around the tiny room expecting to see a little green elf, but insted he saw only a slight shimmer go out the open window that had been bared, as the door on the other side of the room started to open.  
  
(A/N) well I just came up with the plot now, reviews are awsome and I wouldnt mind getting more, and plz tell me if this chap sucks cuz well its 12:42 at night, so I can't really tell, thanks ~mike 


End file.
